Back Together
by emwood
Summary: It's their junior year at Anubis, and Patricia and Eddie are broken up. Sibuna is still going, because of course, there is still mystery. Don't worry though-there's more romance than mystery. The mystery is more a side thing, except for the last few chapters, where romance and mystery blend together...
1. Chapter 1: Jealousy

**A/N**

**Hi everyone. My name's Emily and I'm new to the Fanfiction network, but I'm definitely not new to the HOA fandom! :) **

**Thanks to my friend, Lauren, (April243) I now know how to post stories. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this one! It's basically my take on Season 3, but with a LOT MORE Peddie, because who doesn't absolutely adore them? But yeah, enjoy my story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jealousy**

* * *

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

"Damn thing, always waking me up." I muttered.

"Well, thats kind of what it's for," my roommate-and best friend-Joy Mercer said.

"Yeah, Yeah..." I said as I got my uniform from my dresser and walked sleepily down the hallway, towards the bathroom. It was the worst day of the week: Monday. Once I was dressed I brushed my teeth and hair, did my make-up and started to walk down the stairs for breakfast. I was a little excited about my new black diamond studded boots that I had gotten over the weekend. They were really stiff though and as I went to turn on the L-shaped stair case, my ankle twisted the wrong way in my stiff boot and I fell the rest of the way down the stairs, unable to regain my balance.

"Wohhh!" I said as I fell down the stupid staircase only to fall into somebody's arms. I could tell right away it was a boy who had caught me because I could feel the biceps underneath the gray uniform sweater. I looked up to see who it was. I would't want to be caught by any of the boys in Anubis House, but just my luck, not only was it a boy, it was my ex-boyfriend Eddie Miller!

"Better watch your balance there Yacker," he said with a smirk. The familiar anger flared through me. The anger that only happened when Eddie insulted me.

"Get off me slime ball!" I shot back.

"Well, technically your on me so I don't know how I'm supposed to-"

"Just don't catch me next time," I commanded.

"Theres gonna be a next time?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes as I walked away from him. I noticed with a pang of hurt that he didn't follow me. Instead he waited at the staircase until his new 'besty' KT walked down the stairs. Jealousy pierced my heart as KT smiled at him and said, "Good morning!"

I tried to ignore the feeling because I am the on who dumped Eddie.

"Hey," Eddie greeted her, smiling back. _She is such a suck-up!_ I thought as I rolled my eyes...again. By this time Joy was down at the kitchen table starting to eat breakfast with Jerome and Mara, Amber and Alfie, and Fabian. I walked over to the table and took a seat next to Amber.

"Good Morning Patricia!" She greeted me happily.

"Morning," I said to her.

"Somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Trixie?" Jerome asked teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him. He calls me Trixie because I have dark brown hair, but I die it red. I also like the color black, rock music, and leather. Also, my real name is Patricia Williamson, but as you can see I've developed a fair amount of nicknames throughout my high school years. I had just finished dumping some cereal into my bowl when KT sat down beside me, Eddie on her left. I had reached out, put my hand on the milk pitcher and was lifting it up when I realized KT had reached for it at the same time. Both our hands were clamped on it.

"Back off," I said to her.

"Oh, did you want this?" she asked innocently. "Sorry." She then quickly pulled her hand away and her elbow slammed into my cereal bowl, causing it to spill on me. I swear she did it on purpose. I was so mad. My mouth hung open for a moment as I looked at the cheerios on my lap.

"Ooo..." Alfie mouthed, sensing the tension.

"I'm sorry." KT apologized, seemingly sincere, but I knew better.

"Yeah right," I said. I started to clean the cereal off my lap and as I did I whispered, "klutz," So only KT could hear. She sighed. As you can see, I don't like her very much.

* * *

_RIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_ went the school bell to signify the end of the school day. I was glad it was over, but I hadn't paid attention at all because all I could think about was how close KT and Eddie had gotten lately. I mean we had reformed Sibuna and I saw him at the meetings and stuff, but it wasn't the same really. Then I thought, _Why should I care?_ I was the one who dumped Eddie. He was probably way over me now.

_Speaking of Slimeball..._ I thought as I saw Eddie walking over to me.

"Sibuna meeting tonight," he said.

"I know," I said. We had sort of developed a schedule for the Sibuna meetings. Every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday night. The other two nights we usually went exploring the tunnels or looking around in the woods near the crypt. If we weren't doing that we were stealing something from somebody's office, most likely Victor's. But Eddie insisted on reminding everyone. Which I didn't mind much because that was really the only time he talked to me directly.

"Okay, I'll see you there then," he said before he walked away. That was different. He never said, _"See you there then."_ _It's probably nothing,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

"There," I said as I finished my history essay. I hadn't put one hundred percent effort into it, but at least I would get it in on time. I planned to print it later. Probably after the Sibuna meeting. I walked down the hallway towards Amber and KT's room; I would walk down with them. When I walked in it was just Amber. No KT. I guessed she was already down at Eddie's room. I wondered why Amber hadn't gone with her.

"Amber c'mon." I said. Amber looked up from the fashion magazine she had been reading.

"C'mon where?" she asked, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"To the Sibuna meeting, of course!" I answered.

"There's a Sibuna meeting tonight?" she asked, putting her magazine down.

"YES, don't you remember Eddie telling y-"

"Hey, did you guys know there's a Sibuna meeting tonight?" KT asked as she walked in from the hallway to stand in the doorway.

"No," said Amber. "Eddie didn't tell me."

"He didn't tell me either," KT said. I felt a small twinge of satisfaction mixed with confusion. Why had Eddie told me and not KT or Amber?

"What about you?" Amber asked me.

"Hm?" I said.

"Did you know about the meeting?" Amber repeated.

"Yes." I nodded, and replied "Maybe he just forgot to tell you guys."

"Maybe," Amber said.

"Well its still weird." KT stated. "He always tells me about the meetings." Suddenly Eddie himself appeared behind KT, just outside the room.

"Guys lets go we need to start the meeting," he said.

"Well we would have been there sooner if you had told us," Amber complained.

All traces of leadership left Eddie's voice when he replied, "Oh ya..." His hand went to sort of scratch the back of his head, something guys do when they are embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"Whatever, lets just get the meeting started," KT said.

"Okay," Amber agreed. The four of us walked down stairs to Eddie and Fabian's room. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Eddie turned to me and said sarcastically, "Hey good job Trix, you didn't fall this time!"

I glared at him then said, "And the award for most childish teenager goes _toooooo..._Eddie Miller!"

He smirked. "Ha, ha, very amusing Yacker." I just made a face at him then walked ahead. Amber caught up to me and asked, "Is it just me, or is Eddie flirting with you?"

I turned to look at her and answered, "Its just you." But a little piece of my mind couldn't help but wonder, _Was he flirting with me?_


	2. Chapter 2: Silly String

"So it's settled," Eddie said. "Tomorrow night after lights out, we go down to the gatehouse."

"And to get Denby out so we can have a look around, we should go in groups," Fabian suggested.

Eddie nodded then said, "Or better yet, two of us should go create a distraction so she'll come out. Then the others can go inside and make sure our old friend Robert is still sleeping." We were just beginning to nod our heads yes when Alfie blurted out, "What if he isn't sleeping?! What do we do then?! He'll be a zombie and what if he tries to eat my brains?!"

"Well if that _does _happen, Alfie, you'll know that you're safe because you don't have any brains for him to eat!" I answered his questions.

"Hey!" Alfie said.

All the Sibuna members gave a small chuckle, including me.

"So who's going to create the distraction?" Fabian asked Eddie.

"Let's see..." Eddie thought out loud. "It'll be me and..."

"I could-" KT had started to say.

"Patricia," Eddie said. "It'll be me and Patricia." My eyebrows rose in surprise. I thought for sure he would have picked KT, or at least Alfie. Maybe Fabian, But definitely not me. I realized Eddie was looking at me, and to hide my surprise, I quickly said, "whatever you say, chief!" My voice bathed in sarcasm.

* * *

I heard the dry crunch of leaves under my feet as Eddie and I walked next to the woods toward the gatehouse. It would take longer to get there going this way, nut if we took the regular pathway, there would be nowhere to hide if we saw someone coming. This way we could take cover in the undergrowth of the woods.

"Tell me again why you picked me to help with your little distraction?" I asked Eddie as I side stepped a run-away tree root

"Because you're good with stuff like this." Was his answer.

"Stuff like what?" I asked.

"Stuff like this," Eddie answered as he picked up a rock that was about the size of his palm, and sent it flying at a tree branch. The branch was dead, so it broke easily, but it still made a loud _crack! _

"Eddie!" I said, worried someone might hear us.

"Oops. I didn't know it would crack so loud," he said sort of apologetically.

"Well, it did," I said. "Anyway, what are we gonna do? Vandalize the gatehouse?"

"Sort of," Eddie answered, "What we're really gonna do is ding dong ditch, then when she answers the door, we'll spray silly string on her."

"That's your brilliant plan?!" I scoffed. "Silly string? You don't think that...oh, I don't know...she'll see us? Because I don't know if you've noticed, but the gatehouse has lights!" I finished.

We were nearing the gatehouse by now.

"Yeah, that's also why I brought these," he said, pulling out what looked like two masks from his bag. I was so busy looking at the masks and wondering: _What the hell? Will this plan work?_ That I walked right into a low, overhanging branch.

"OW!"I cried as I felt my hair entangle in the twigs on the branch, and scratch my scalp.

"What?!" Eddie asked anxiously, whipping around to look at me. It was dark outside, but I could still see the bright gleam of concern flash through his eyes from the white moonlight that peeked through the trees.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I just got my hair tangled in this stupid branch."

"Oh," Eddie said, relief flooding his voice. I didn't know he could get so worked up in a matter of seconds. "Never know around here, ya' know?" he asked jokingly.

Then he was at my side in an instant, his fingers working to get the twigs untangled from my hair. I loved the the soothing touch of his gentle fingers as they fiddled with my hair. He ducked his head down, trying to get a better look at the knot, and as he did, his jaw brushed briefly against my cheek, sending shivers down my spine that made me shudder.

"What?" he asked, pausing to look at me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Okay," he said, continuing to move his fingers through my hair. After a few minutes, he sighed, irritated. Then he reached into his pocket, took out his phone, and turned it on. He handed it to me.

"Here," he said. "Hold it above your head." I nodded and held the phone over my head.

"A little to your left," he ordered. I moved the phone. "Your other left!" he snapped Nobody _dared_ snap at me.

"That _was_ my left!" I said angrily.

"Well sorry. I meant to right," he apologized, sensing my aggravated tone.

I moved the phone to my right.

"Thanks," he muttered. Finally after another few minutes, my hair was untangled. "There," he said, stepping back. He reached over and patted my hair down. That annoyed me, but I somehow could only manage to smile and push his hand away. He smirked and let out a small chuckle.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as if he as realizing something.

He reached for his phone and I handed it to him, now knowing what he was realizing. He turned it back on and checked the time.

"Shute!" He muttered angrily. I leaned over his shoulder to look at the time as well. I gasped. It was 11:15! We were supposed to meet the others and create the distraction at 11:00!

"We're fifteen minutes late?!" I said, exasperated. Eddie was already starting to walk across the grassy field towards the gatehouse.

"Yup," he said. "Lets go!" I started to follow him, but apparently I wasn't walking fast enough because he turned around, grabbed my hand, and started pulling me.

"I can walk!" I said defensively, pulling my hand away. He didn't say anything, he just kept walking. Then that made me think, _Had he unconsciously grabbed my hand? No way, he was just in a hurry, and wanted me to move faster._

The next thing I knew Eddie was banging on the door to the gatehouse-with his mask on and silly string ready-as I crouched a little ways from the door with my mask and silly string ready. The cap was already off. Eddie then walked off into the shadows and took a rock from his pocket, and threw it at the door. It made a decent bang.

Eddie nodded at me as we saw Denby walk out of the door, looking _very_ irritated. That confused me a little because I expected her to look more tired than anything else. _What had she been doing? _Suddenly colorful, sticky, spongy stuff erupted from the shadows. _Silly string._

"What the- pppttthhhh! PA! PA!" She said, clearly surprised as she squinted and shook her head to get the silly string off her. But it was too late.I had already jumped up quickly and started to spray my can. I saw Eddie bolt past her and I knew immediately what he was doing. I ran behind her, giving her a quick tap on the shoulder, only for her to turn around and get sprayed right in the face. She squinted and grabbed blindly and frustratedly for me. I have to admit, she did come pretty close, but Eddie pulled her back lightly and sprayed her some more.

Suddenly, I smiled. This was so typical! Eddie and I teaming up to spray an evil teacher with silly string. I stuck my foot out and tripped her. Eddie ran up behind and caught her just where I planned him to be. He gave her a rough push upward, and as I jumped out to spray her again, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and KT rush out of the gatehouse, looking scared.

Eddie gave her one last squirt, nodded at me, and ran away, signaling for me to follow.

"Drop the cans," he whispered. We both dropped our silly string, and bolted to catch up with Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and KT.

The last thing I heard while running away from the gatehouse was Denby screaming at us, "YOU STUPID CHILDREN!"

After we finally got back to Anubis House, Fabian, Alfie, Amber, and KT turned to look at us, their faces pale.

"Guys," Fabian started. Robert Frobisher Smythe is alive."


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

"Dinners ready!" I heard Trudy call us from my room.

It was a chilly Wednesday night at Anubis House as Joy and I walked down stairs and sat at the table. Everybody was there except Fabian and Eddie.

"Where's Slime ball and Fabian?" I asked Trudy.

"I believe Fabian and _Eddie_ are in their room," Trudy answered as she set a plate of mashed potatoes on the table. I nodded and sat there for a moment. As much as I hated how messy Eddie was when he ate, dinner wasn't the same without him.

"I'll go and get them," I said, then stood up from the dinner table and walked down the hallway towards Fabian and Eddie's room. I was about to knock on their door when I heard them talking seriously. Being the snoopy person that I am, I waited and pressed my ear to the door. I only caught a few words though.

"...serious, you should." I guessed that was Fabian's voice

"I don't know," I heard Eddie's voice say. "I mean I don't want to hurt her feelings."

"Okay, okay," Fabian's voice said. "I mean I don't think KT is like that, but whatever you think. It's your decision." Typical Fabian. And why were they talking about KT? Suddenly, the door opened.

"Patricia?" Eddie asked, a nervous and confused expression on his face. "How long have you been standing here?"

"Not long," I answered casually. "I was just coming to tell you two that dinner's ready."

"Oh..." Eddie said as Fabian walked out of the room from behind him.

"Well, we better get going!" Fabian said jokingly. "We all know how much Eddie likes his dinner," he finished, giving Eddie a friendly pat on the back before he started walking down the hallway.

"Talking about anything interesting?" I asked him, as we walked through the living room towards the dinner table.

"No, not anything great," he lied cooly. I nodded as we sat down at the dinner table, not believing him at all.

Halfway through dinner Eddie cleared his throat and said, "So KT, I'm going out to this restaurant with my dad Saturday night." KT looked up from her plate. "Wanna come?" Eddie asked her. Suddenly the whole table went silent, the clinking and clanking of silverware ceased.

"Umm..." KT said. "Sure, sounds fun."

"Great," Eddie said, smiling at her.

Thats when I got up and left the table. My emotions were so mixed there was no way I could last the rest of dinner. I stormed upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I was jealous, confused, angry, and...and...sad?


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Rabbit (pt 1)

**A/N**

**Okay, so I'd just like to say some things.**

**First, I really appreciate the positive feedback my story has been getting. Reviews mean a lot to me, and I read all of them.**

**Second, this story is now being co-written with my friend, April243. **

**Third, this chapter is in two parts, because it's super long.**

**And last, everyone always asks me to update soon-which I love, because it means you want to read more of my writing-so I thought I should tell you the new schedule for _Back Together. _And that schedule, is this: A new chapter will be posted once every week, on Monday-no sooner, no later.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story! **

**Enjoy pt. 1 of Chapter 4: Mr. Rabbit **

**:) **

* * *

I was in a field full of wishing puffs. They tickled my face and neck. Everything was bright and sunny and...white? I coughed, sitting up, suddenly realizing I had been dreaming.

"No, no Mr. Rabbit!" I heard Amber's voice say. I blinked my eyes open to see fluffy white fur right up close to my face, tickling my nose.

"What the hell?!" I said as I leaped out of bed, but my voice was drowned out by Amber's squeak of horror.

"No, you'll hurt him!" were her exact words.

Now I'm Patricia Williamson. There's no way I'm afraid of fluffy white bunnies, but if you woke up to one pressed right on your face with a squeaking girl's voice in the background, wouldn't you do the same? For a second I wondered if I was still dreaming. But when pain shot through me from tripping after leaping out of bed, I knew I wasn't.

"Amber, why is there a rabbit in my room?" I asked as I got up from the floor.

"Well," Amber started. "The post man came, so I went outside to see if the next _Fashion Monthly_ had come, and when I walked outside, I saw this little guy, just sitting out there, all cute and fluffy, nibbling on some grass." She finished as she pick up the rabbit.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to take it inside?" I asked.

"_It _has a name!" Amber said it like I had insulted _her._ "And it's Mr. Rabbit.

"Oh god, Amber!" I said. "You named it?" "It's bad enough you took it inside!"

"Well I couldn't help myself!" Amber defended. "He was just so cute and fluffy, and he was just sitting there all by himself!"

"How do you know it's a _he_?" I asked.

"Oh, well I didn't want to check, so I'm just assuming. Amber answered.

"Riiiight..." I said slowly. "And tell me again why its-"

"_Mr. Rabbit_!" Amber corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. 'Mr. Rabbit'. I said reluctantly. "Why is 'Mr. Rabbit' in _my _room?"

"Because, I put him down, and he hopped out of my room," she answered.

"Well get it-I mean 'him' out. He woke me up!"

"Okay fine," Amber said. "But don't pretend you don't LOVE him Patricia!" I rolled my eyes, and sense I had already woken up, I decided to just listen to music. So I took out my IPod, put on my headphones, and started listening to Sick Puppies. (My favorite band)

* * *

"NO MR. RABBIT! NO!" I shouted as Amber's bunny hopped right out of my room and down the hallway. Why was the rabbit in my room in the first place, you ask? Well, it was Saturday afternoon, and Amber left him in _my _custody for the rest of the day. Joy, Amber and I were the only ones in the house who actually knew about the rabbit. Unfortunately, Joy and Amber had become _so _attached to it that they decided to go out on this-according to them-lovely Saturday to buy Mr. Rabbit some clothes. They were officially insane. _I mean COME ON! Who the hell buys clothes for a RABBIT?_

"No, na, na, no, no, na, no," I said, now forced to talk in a puppy voice, desperate to get the rabbit back to my room before anyone saw. Other than Joy and Amber, everyone was still in the house. They were all watching some movie or something in the living room. But it was too late. The annoying rabbit was already hopping across the living room floor, and by the time I got in there, it was chaos. Victor was on the floor, Alfie had dip in his face, popcorn was everywhere, and everyones drinks were spilled. I stood there in the doorway, my mouth hanging open.

"Are we dreaming?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, did anyone else see that bunny spill dip on my face?" Alfie asked as he grabbed a napkin from the coffee table and started to wipe his face off.

"Wow Victor," I started as I walked across the room to pick up Mr. Rabbit. "I know you have a lot of dead animals, but I didn't know you liked them alive as well." I forced a smile on my face as I tried to walk quickly past Victor. But I had hoped for too much.

"Not so fast girl!" Victor said in his deep, commanding voice.

_Oh, so close! _I stopped, cringing.

"You know there are absolutely NO animals allowed in Anubis House!"

"Sorry Victor," I apologized, really not wanting to get detention.

"Well, 'sorry' isn't enough, you must get rid of that filthy thing immediately!"

"Okay, okay, I will," I said. Then I quickly hurried out of the living room in the direction of the front door, hoping Victor would think I got rid of Mr. Rabbit. I didn't of course though. Amber and Joy would _kill_ me. I would just wait till they got back then make it clear to Amber that I wasn't doing anymore bunny-sitting for her.

She would probably be upset with me, but frankly, I didn't give a damn.

* * *

I sighed. This was shaping up to be a pretty boring Saturday night. I was laying on my bed listening to music. I had been sitting here for almost an hour by now. I was trying not to think about Eddie and KT's date, but that seemed to be _all _I could think about. Technically, it wasn't exactly a 'date' because they would be with Mr. Sweet - Eddie's dad - but I was still paranoid about it.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach growl. I rolled my eyes. I had been in such a bad mood that I refused to go down to dinner. Big mistake. I took my headphones off, got out of bed, and walked dully down to the kitchen. I ate a leftover crescent, and was making my way across the living room, out of the kitchen and into the hallway with an apple when I saw Eddie standing there. He didn't see me just yet so I took a step back. The last thing I wanted was to confront Eddie on the night of his little 'dinner party'.

Then I heard footsteps and saw KT meet Eddie at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Eddie!" KT greeted him. I rolled my eyes as my hatred for her grew stronger.

"Hey," Eddie said unenthusiastically. _That was odd._ _Why had he invited KT if he didn't want to go with her?_

Then I realized, I shouldn't have to hide from them! I had lived at this house longer than them both. So I walked out of the living room and went to walk upstairs. I saw Eddie glance at me then his attention snapped back to KT as he boomed, "Wow! KT, you look amazing! Just SO beautiful!" KT stared at him blankly.

"Umm...thanks?" she said. I ran upstairs. That was _it. _Eddie had really been annoying me lately. First he liked me, then he liked KT. He needed to be punished. Williamson style.

* * *

Amber, do you think I could borrow Mr. Rabbit for a bit?" I asked Amber as I stood in the doorway to her room. She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Why?" She then asked. I thought for a moment. I couldn't tell her what I really needed him for.

I groaned inwardly as I answered, "Err... I've just really come to like him and..." I was thankful to see the smile spread across Amber's face that showed she believed me.

"Oh why didn't you just say so, Patricia?!" Then she picked him up out of the little pen she had made him out of towels, blankets and books. "Just be careful not to wrinkle his new clothes."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I promised her as I carefully took Mr. Rabbit out of Amber's arms.

Her and Joy had bought him little 'rabbit pants' as they called them, and a black dress coat with actual buttons. I didn't even know that stuff existed. But apparently it did so I didn't question it.

"Thanks Amber," I said as I turned and walked back down the hallway toward my room.

"Oh, hi Mr. Rabbit!" Joy said as I walked in. I rolled my eyes.

"What do rabbits eat?" I asked her.

She stared at me then said, "Seriously?"

"Carrots?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay, so I need you to get him some carrots," I said.

"Why?" She asked. I smiled.

"You'll see..."

"Umm...okay." Then Joy got up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some carrots.

I walked over and sat on my bed, placing Mr. Rabbit down beside me and started to think. My plan was to have Mr. Rabbit poop on Eddie's bed, but somehow I had to get Fabian out of there so I could put the rabbit on Eddie's bed and feed him.

"Hmmm..." I thought out loud. Then I got an idea. I quickly grabbed Mr. Rabbit off my bed and raced downstairs.

I nearly knocked Joy over as I reached the bottom.

"What's with you tonight?!" she asked as she regained her balance.

"Nothing. You were just taking a while to get the carrots so I came down." Then I snatched the handful of baby carrots she had in her hands as I switched Mr. Rabbit to my elbow, and looked at her.

"Okay listen," I started. "I need you to go and tell Fabian that Mr. Sweet wants him at the school. Okay?" Joy stared at me.

"But Mr. Sweet is out with Eddie and KT right now," she argued.

"Don't remind me," I muttered quietly, then said, "Just make something up. They left an hour ago anyway. They should be back soon."

"I don't what you're doing Patricia, but it doesn't sound good."

"Just do it," I ordered. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she said; then walked down the hallway toward Fabian and Eddie's room.

I ran up the staircase a few steps and ducked down to hide as Fabian walked past with Joy behind him.

"Why does Mr. Sweet want me again?" he asked her. Joy shrugged.

"Dunno. But you should probably hurry." Fabian nodded and walked briskly out the front door.

I smiled at Joy as I jogged out from my hiding place.

"Thanks," I said.

"Can you tell me what you're doing noooowwww?" she asked me.

"I said you'll see! Now go back upstairs while I work my magic!"

Joy rolled her eyes and said, "Fine." Then she walked back up the stairs. I looked around first, then, after seeing no one there, I walked down the hallway to Fabian and Eddie's room. I walked in and let the carrots fall from my hand, and onto Eddie's bed.

Then I carefully placed Mr. Rabbit next to them. "Go on! Eat up!" I cooed to the white fluff ball.

* * *

I sighed as my eyes went to look at the clock on Eddie's wall. "Coooome oooon!" I groaned as my head turned back to look at the rabbit. "It's been over an hour already! Why can't you just poop! It's really easy, just push!" Mr. Rabbit just stared blankly at me, unmoving. He had eaten all the carrots, why wasn't he pooping?! As if he had read my mind, little chocolate brown pellets started dropping onto Eddie's pillow.

"Yes!" I screamed, jumping up and down, but just then I heard the creak of the old hinges on the Anubis House door. Eddie's deep laugh echoed through the empty hallway as KT's soft voice drifted in behind him.

"Oh crap!" I whispered to myself. Then I turned and glared angrily at Mr. Rabbit. "You just _had_ to wait till Eddie came home to poop, didn't you?!" I jumped over to him and picked him up but put him right back down because he was still pooping. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the hallway so I was forced to pick him up.

Thankfully, he stopped pooping right as I touched him. If he didn't stop I probably would have had to squeeze him. Just as Fabian walked in the room I got Mr. Rabbit safely behind my back. "Patricia, what are you-"

"Go. Sleep. Now," I rudely interrupted him as I forcefully shoved him with my knee onto his bed.

"But Patric-"

"If you want to live, you will pretend you are sleeping soundly," I said through gritted teeth as I heard Eddie and KT say goodnight. While I said this to him, I briefly wondered what had taken him so long to come back to the house, but then I remembered: I didn't care.

"Uh-" Fabian started to say before I interrupted him for the third time.

"Do you want to live or not?" He promptly put his head down and started to snore softly. "Get under the damn covers!" I whisper-yelled as Eddie's foot steps walked down the hallway.

I quickly flicked the light off with my elbow as Fabian got under the covers and Eddie walked into the room. His eyes clouded with confusion as he squinted in the darkness.

"Patricia?" he asked, confused. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh I was just...checking on Fabian. Before you ask, he's really sick, so I wouldn't bother him. In fact, don't even turn the light on. You look tired anyway. You should probably just go right to bed!" Eddie stared at me for a moment, probably debating to believe me or not.

Then he finally said slowly, "Okay then..."

I nodded quickly, giving him a small half smile as a I carefully sidestepped around him and walked backwards down the hallway, only turning around when I was safely up the stairs. I then walked into Amber's room, and handed her Mr. Rabbit as I said, "Thanks a lot for letting me spend some quality time with him."

Amber smiled and asked, "Was he a good boy?" As she stroked Mr. Rabbits soft belly fur.

"Oh yeah, the best!" I replied. Then I walked quickly out of the room and down the hallway before Amber asked me to start singing lullabies to him.

I sighed happily as I laid down in bed. I couldn't wait till morning came.

* * *

I yawned loudly as I stretched and got up out of bed. I looked over and saw that Joy had already left for breakfast. I wasn't surprised because I was usually the last one to get up. Well me and Eddie, anyway.

"Eddie!" I said aloud to myself as memories from last night came flooding back into my mind. I quickly got up and ran downstairs, not even bothering to put shoes on. Then I walked into the dining room. Everyone was eating breakfast. Alfie looked up when I walked in.

"Woah...Patty. Did you literally just wake up?"

I nodded and asked, "Has anyone seen Eddie?" Everyone shook their heads. I opened my mouth to say something else, but I distracted by a foul smell that flowed into the room abruptly. I turned around to where the smell was coming from.

I pursed my lips to hide my grin as Eddie walked in, a disgusted look on his face.

"Okay," he started. "Who. The. Hell. Put. Freakin'. Shit. In. My. Bed?" He looked around at all of us, and his brown eyes finally landed on me. "You," Eddie said. To my surprised, he actually looked pretty pissed, which was weird. He usually liked it when I pranked him... "Patricia, I can't believe-"

"Attention Anubis House residents-Oh, what on earth is that horrid smell?!" Victor's deep voice echoed through the big house as he walked into the dining room. Eddie glared at me. "Oh." Victor looked at Eddie with narrowed eyes. "Mr. Miller, would you care to explain to me why you smell like a rotting corpse?" Eddie rolled his eyes at us before turning around to face Victor.

"Yeah, uh, about that-well, this-" He motioned to himself "_smell_...it was just a little..umm..." Victor raised his bushy eyebrows, obviously curious to hear Eddie's excuse. "It was just a little..prank, really," he finally finished, swallowing hard.

"A prank?" Victor asked sarcastically. Than he walked deeper into the dining room, his voice more serious than before. "You have all gotten in trouble for things like this at least once before. But perhaps I haven't made myself clear enough." He cleared his throat before continuing. "ABSOLUTELY NO PRANKS ARE ALLOWED INSIDE, OR OUTSIDE THIS HOUSE! AND IF I EVER CATCH ONE OF YOU PULLING A PRANK OR EVEN SUSPECT THAT YOU ARE DOING SO, I WILL BE WRITING A LETTER TO YOUR PARENTS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

We were all in quiet shock from Victor's sudden outburst, so nobody really said anything, including me.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Victor repeated angrily. Everyone-myself and Eddie included-nodded vigorously, saying things like: "Yes Victor, of course," and "Definitely. This will never happen again."

"Good," Victor said. "Now, who is responsible for this-" he motioned to Eddie -"prank? Hmm?" All eyes turned to me, including Victor's. "Ah, Ms. Williamson. Can you tell me anything about the smell?"

"Uhh..." I said nervously as Eddie smiled smugly at me. "Well-"

"Was it you?" Victor asked.

I nodded hesitantly. "Yes." _Might as well tell the truth. _I knew he wouldn't believe it was anyone else.

"Well then... You, along with Mr. Miller, will have to deal with the punishment." Shock rippled across Eddie's face.

"What? Why me? Why do I get punished?!" he asked, exasperated.

"Because," Victor started, turing to face Eddie. "You must have done something to upset Ms. Williamson for her to do something like this-"

"But I didn't-"

"No 'buts', Mr. Miller. Just punishment," Victor said with a dry smile.

* * *

**A/N**

**Part 2 will be posted either later tonight, or tomorrow night. (Tuesday, April 8th) **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Thanks.**

**~Wood **


	5. Chapter 4: Mr Rabbit (pt 2)

**A/N**

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry I posted a day late!**

**Enjoy part 2 of chapter 4**

* * *

Eddie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Victor led us out of the dining room.

"Follow me," Victor commanded. In moments, we were standing outside, in the back of Anubis house. I looked at Eddie to see if he had any idea where we were going, but he wouldn't look at me. I bit my lip, worried at how mad he seemed.

Victor kept walking until we came to a small, old, charcoal gray, slightly rusted car.

"Uhh, what's this?" Eddie asked. "Scrap metal?"

"The opposite," Victor answered. "This-" he patted the hood "-is my car."

My mouth fell open. I'd never, ever, _ever_ seen Victor drive a car.

"As punishment, you will both, wash, buff, and wax my car, in that order!"

"But Victor, you never even drive it!" Eddie protested.

"But when I do drive it, Mr. Miller, I want it looking brand new!" Victor said, smiling sarcastically.

Eddie rolled his eyes. Then Victor turned and grabbed a bucket from behind the car. It had soap, mufflers, and other car cleaning products.

"Now, you're not waste any of these materials, understood?" We both nodded.

"Understood."

"Good," Victor grumbled before walking away.

I turned to Eddie. "Why didn't he just give us the regular toothbrush thing?" I wondered aloud.

Eddie shrugged. "Dunno."

"Okay...well, let's get started," I said, walking over to the spigot that protruded from the back of Anubis House.

"Okay," he murmured. He emptied the bucket onto a patch of grass, and tossed it to me. I reached out to catch it, but the morning sun blinded me at the last second, and I missed. The bucket fell with a clatter at my feet. He smirked, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Then I filled the bucket with water from the spigot, and brought it over to the car. Eddie already had the soap open, so he squirted it in the bucket. Then I grabbed a muffler and I was about to reach it in the bucket, but Eddie picked up the bucket and dumped it on his blonde hair.

"Eddie!" I exclaimed. "What the hell?!" He shrugged and shook his head like a dog. Little droplets of soapy water splashed onto me, making me cringe. "Stop it!"

"Well," he started, throwing the bucket on the ground, "it's technically your fault. If you didn't do this stupid prank, then we wouldn't be out here, on a weekend, and I wouldn't have had to put water on myself and then shake it on you." He then crossed his arms.

I cocked my head an angle, and pursed my lips. "Well-I can't believe I'm saying this-but Victor was right. You did do something to provoke me," I said.

"Okay." Eddie picked up the bucket. "What?"

"Well..." I started. "It's just-"

"Guys!" I turned around as Fabian's voice interrupted me.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked. Fabian didn't speak until he-including Amber, Alfie and KT-was standing right in front of us.

"We just saw Victor heading towards the woods."

Alfie nodded. "Yeah, he looked pretty upset."

"So what're we gonna do?" I asked, referring to Victor's car.

"Well, since you guys can't get out of the punishment-" KT began.

Eddie interrupted her. "Uhh-why can't we just sneak off for a little while?"

"Victor's got Denby inside the house," Alfie answered.

"Yeah." Amber nodded. "She'll know if you guys ditch."

Eddie and I both rolled our eyes. "Figures Victor sends his stupid girl friend to babysit us," Eddie huffed angrily.

"Wait, what?" Amber asked.

"Girlfriend?" said KT.

"Uhh... I don't think he's serious." Fabian turned to Eddie. "Are you?"

Eddie sighed. "Of course not, just-" he rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed with the situation we were in. "Forget it, okay?"

Everyone nodded. "You guys just...split up and try to follow him."

Fabian opened his mouth to speak, but Eddie held up a hand. "Just go! You'll lose him if you keep staying here talking."

I nodded, agreeing with Eddie.

"Okay, let's go!" KT said. And then the four of them turned and disappeared from our view as they turned the corner of Anubis House.

Eddie turned to look at me, his still poop-covered arms crossed. "Happy now, Patricia?" he asked.

_He must be pretty mad if he called me my real name._

I was about to respond, but he walked over to the spigot and fill the bucket with water again. Then he dumped it on himself-again.

"Hey, Slimeball," I called. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can take a proper shower! Okay?"

He nodded without looking at me, filled the bucket for the third time. Then he brought it over and I squirted soap in it. Then we both grabbed mufflers and started to scrub the car. We didn't talk for about a half hour. We just cleaned. We probably could have been done by then, but since we didn't have a hose, we had to keep refilling the bucket and dumping the water on the car. We were taking turns filling the bucket. It was going pretty well. _Until... _

"Oops!" Eddie yelled, dumping the entire bucket of water on me. I had been busy drying the bumper, so my back was turned to him when he filled the bucket.

"ED-_DIIIIIIIEEEE!"_ I screeched, cringing my eyes shut as the cold water rand down my back and face. (He'd dumped it right on my head) I had been trying my best to stay dry, because I hate getting wet. I also hate feet, but that's another story.

"What?!" Eddie grinned innocently. "It slipped!"

"Yeah, _definitely..."_ I muttered, trying to keep my temper under control.

"Wow. You're not even mad!" Eddie laughed and nudged me with the bucket.

_Screw it. _

I scooped up a handful of mud and threw it right at his face. He cringed and wiped it off.

"Really?!" he yelled.

"What?" I asked, mimicking him. "It _slipped!"_

Eddie rolled his brown eyes. "Yeah, but that was water, and you deserved it!" He took a step closer to me. "You put rabbit crap in my BED!" Then he picked up A handful of mud like I'd done, and whipped it at me.

I ducked it at the last second and it hit the car we'd just washed.

"Oh-nice one Slimeball! Now we have to wash it again!"

Eddie smirked. "It was totally worth it!" I laughed.

_It is worth it._


	6. Chapter 5: Wardrobe Change

**A/N**

**Okay so I just want to apologize for taking so long to update. This chapter was supposed to be written by my friend, April243, but she's been really busy ****lately, so that put a delay in the story's schedule. I promise from now on though, we'll be on time with updates. **

**Just a heads up, from this point on, _Back Together,_ will be from Eddie's point of view (POV).**

**Don't forget to review, and enjoy Chapter 5: Wardrobe Change!****  
**

**~emwood **

* * *

Eddie's POV:

I sighed grouchily. I smelled like a Shit-Bomb and I literally wanted to sleep forever; I was so exhausted from washing Victor's car, especially since I'd had to wash it twice because of Patricia and I's little mud fight.

I began to undress so I could change into fresher, cleaner clothes. Then I thought: _I should probably just take a shower._ So I slipped off my shirt just as my door banged open.

"Hey Weas-Oh..." Patricia pursed her lips, staring at my bare chest. I raised my eyebrows at her, and she blinked, snapping out of it. "Uhh-are you decent?"

"Well maybe if you'd knocked, I could have been!" I snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I've seen you with your shirt off _before..."_ she said.

"Yeah, I know you have," I said, smirking at the memory of her and I in my bedroom back in America, kissing. Well, more like making-out. I wondered briefly how she could have kissed me like that, and then brake up with me only days later.

"What's that look for?" she asked, her cheeks flushed.

"Nothin'..." I murmured. "So what'd you want?"

"Uhh..." She cleared her throat and took her eyes away from my chest before continuing. "I guess Fabian, KT, Amber and Alfie found out some stuff when they followed Victor into the woods. So they gathered for a Sibuna meeting-God knows why they sent _me_ to tell you-and we need you."

I crossed my arms. I knew Sibuna could be in a life or death situation, _but..._I had just realized something important: My clothes sucked. Was it possible Patricia had broken up with because I'd changed so much since last year? I mean I knew our "thing" was that we always insulted each other and stuff, but I had seriously gotten...well, I don't know...boring.

"Sorry...I can't go. I'm...sick!" I lied, watching Patricia's pale features to see if she believed the awkward untruth.

She scoffed. "I know you're new to the gang, but NO ONE misses a Sibuna meeting unless they have a damn good reason!"

"I told you, I'm sick!"

She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at an angle. "Yeah. Right."

"No, I'm serious!" Then I went into a fake coughing fit. It sounded pretty real though. "I think I might go to the doctors."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll tell the others..." Then she turned and walked out, slamming the door behind her. I smiled as I opened my closet door. I'd dodged a bullet...for now.

What I planned to do was change my entire wardrobe. A bold move, I know. But it had to be done, in my opinion. I decided at that moment that I was just going to face facts. And those facts were that I loved Patricia when she broke up with me, and I still loved her now. I'd been trying to tell myself that I was over her for ages now, but I wasn't, and I knew now that I needed her back.

* * *

Long story short, I put all my clothes into a bag, donated them to good will, and took a train to London. There, I bought all new clothes. I added more leather, and less denim; I got a lot of black-or dark blue-ripped jeans. I won't say what the total cost of the clothes were. It's pretty obvious it was a _lot_, but I think it was worth it. When I got back to Anubis, I took gel and played with my hair until I found a new hair style I liked. It slightly resembled my spiked hair from last year, but it was also different, in a way. Like, half come-over, half spiked...if that makes any sense. It was basically "the messy look."

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I hadn't seen anyone except Fabian since I got back. It was the weekend; everyone probably had plans. I hadn't thought that that would include Patricia. Apparently it did though. As I waited for her at the bottom of the stairs, (in ripped black jeans, my new hair style, and a navy blue V-neck) Jerome walked over.

"What's up Jerry?" I greeted him.

"What's up with _you, _Miller?" he asked. "New outfit?"

"Try: new _wardrobe_," I corrected him.

He smirked and nodded. "Okay. Cool." Then he stood, leaning on the railing, and checked his watch.

_Who's he waiting for? _

Suddenly, the top of the stairs creaked with footsteps. Both Jerome and I looked up as Patricia walked down the stairs. I smiled at her as she narrowed her eyes.

"Wow. You're really sick, aren't you?" She said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay so I wasn't really sick. I do look better though, don't I?" I wiggled my eyebrows playfully and then winked at her. She cringed, looking disgusted, but I recognized the look almost immediately. It was the same face she'd always made last year, when I had hit on her. She _liked _me. I managed to keep a strait face, but inside I was doing backflips. _SHE. LIKED. MEEEEEE! YEEESSS!_

"You ready to go?" Jerome asked. Patricia smiled at him, but it wasn't a real smile. I new her too well to be fooled by it. Wait...why was she fake-smiling at him anyway...? And why was he asking her if she was "ready?"

"Uhh...ready for what, exactly?" I asked.

"Our date," Jerome answered.

"_What_...?" I asked, slightly horrified. No...scratch that. I was _extremely_ horrified. Jerome and Patricia?! _My _Patricia? Yacker? Maybe she didn't like me... No, she liked me. I knew she did. Wait...did she?

"Yes," Patricia said cooly, Jerome and I have a _date_."


	7. Chapter 6: Movie Date Gone Wrong

**A/N**

**Hay guys. I hope you enjoy chapter 6. I just wanted to say that Sick Puppies is a real band, and _I Hate You _is a real song by them. Also, I don't know if Eddie really has a car or not, but I thought it seemed fitting in this story that he did. **

* * *

I was shocked, jealous, and angry. Patricia liking Jerome was total BS. It had to be. She was _supposed_ to like _me!_ My jaw clenched as I watched them drive away in a cab. This was so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. There were just so many reasons why Patricia should like me more than Jerome.

I was way better looking.

I was in love with her.

I had a car.

I was _way_ better looking.

Her and Jerome looked awful together.

The list just went on and on, but it was too much to think about right then. So I just stormed into my room, sat down, and began blaring Sick Puppies in my headphones. A few minutes into _I Hate You, _(during which I thought about Jerome) Fabian walked in. I watched his mouth move as he looked at me. Fabian either said hello, asked me a question, or told me something important. I'd gotten god at reading him. It was necessary, because why would I wanna take off my headphones just to hear Fabian's greeting?

He was asking me a question right now. That was on my list of unimportant things: Fabian's questions. I could tell he was asking me a question because of the way he stood. If he was asking me something, his mouth would just keep moving. If he was telling me something important, his eyes would bug out and he would start making hand gestures. Then by the time I got rid of my headphones, he'd be stuttering his ass off while trying to tell me the news. (One of the reasons why I still called him Stutter-Rutter)

His mouth kept moving. I could tell he was getting annoyed at the fact that I wasn't answering him. Usually when I didn't answer, Fabian would just roll his eyes and walk away. But he seemed persistent this time, so I finally took off my headphones.

"What is it?" I sighed, annoyed.

"You know Patricia's going on a date with Jerome?" he asked. I face-palmed before answering.

"Yes, I'm well aware about their date."

"You are?" Fabian asked.

I nodded. "I saw them leave a few minutes ago."

"_Oh,_" Fabian said, making a face.

"What's that look for?" I asked, confused.

"It's just-your Eddie. I'm surprised you haven't done anything about it," Fabian laughed. "I guess I was just thinking of last year when you guys used to prank each other all the time."

I took the pillow I was leaning on, and slammed it down on my bed.

"Oh I _have, _gotten boring! Haven't I?!" I said angrily.

"Boring?" Fabian said. "No, not boring. What are you talking about?"

"It's just-I've changed so much sense last year, you know?" I said.

Fabian shrugged. "I guess. I mean you've definitely gotten more..." He trailed off.

"More what...?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Mature?" Fabian answered.

"Aww damn it!" I said, punching my pillow.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Mature is just a word to describe boring people!" I answered.

"Eddie, I'm mature!" Fabian said. "And do you think _I'm _boring?"

My eyes widened in horror. I was turning into Fabian! No wonder Patricia didn't like me!

"This is bad. Oh God, this is real bad," I muttered.

"What?" Fabian asked. "What's bad?"

"I'm turning into you!" I shrieked.

"How is that ba-"

"I gotta go fix it! Do you think I should fix it?" I asked him urgently.

"Well, I don't really know what you're talking about, but it's always good to fix something if it can be fixed!" Fabian answered with a nerdy smile.

"Okay. So I'm gonna go to the movies and follow Jerry and Patricia on their date!" I announced.

"Wait, how is that fixing anythi-"

"Bye Fabian!" I jumped up from my bed and grabbed my new leather jacket. "Thanks for the advice!" Then I was running down the hallway, and out the door to my car.

"What advice?!" I heard Fabian call after me. But that question was unimportant.

* * *

After speeding down to the movie theater to catch Jerome and Patricia, I pulled into an empty parking space. Then I got out of my car, and jogged into the movie theater. I looked around-my eyes wide-for Patricia. I saw her look at me at the last second, and dove behind a trash can. The dude who was currently getting rid of an empty soda bottle gave me a weird look.

"Do you not wanna see the girl who's walking over here right now?" he asked me.

I nodded frantically in response. "She's...kinda my ex-girlfriend..."

He nodded, understanding. "Got ya covered, bro."

"Thanks," I said.

The guy then walked up real close to Patricia, and whispered in her ear as he grabbed her ass. I raised my eyebrows as Patricia pushed him away roughly, and stormed off. The guy turned around and smiled, giving me the thumbs up. I smiled and ran over to him as Patricia disappeared around the corner with Jerome.

"Ah thanks man. That was great." He nodded and half smiled as I shook his hand.

"No problem..."

"Eddie," I said.

He nodded. "Matt. Hey we should hang out some time. Get a drink, complain about our ex-bitches?"

"Uhh, maybe. If you know a place minors can get alcohol," I joked.

"In a few years then?" Matt laughed.

I nodded. "Definitely."

"All right. I'll see ya," he said.

"See ya." I waved curtly and walked away. "What. A. Dick," I murmured. How _dare_ he touch Patricia. I mean I knew he was trying to help me out and all, but he didn't need to touch my girlfriend! Well, my future/ex-girlfriend. If that makes any sense.

I jogged farther into the movie theater, and I just caught a glimpse of Jerome's blonde mop before he walked into theater number seven. Without thinking, I began to follow him. As I got near the entrance, a girl with strawberry blonde hair stepped in front of the entrance to stop me.

"Ticket?" she asked.

"Oh-uhh..." I hadn't bought a ticket.

"Do you have one?" she asked. I gave her a quick once-over. She was cute. She seemed easy to flirt with. English girls always seemed to love my American accent.

"Sorry, I don't have one..." I moved closer to her, half-smiling.

She put her hand on my chest and said, "Then why don't you _buy _one?" That made me feel like an idiot. Why had I thought to flirt with her before I even bought a ticket. I mean, sure, I'd snuck into movies _before_, but I'd already drawn too much attention to myself by trying to rush in like that.

_Might as well just buy one... _

"Okay, uh, one for-whatever this is," I said, gesturing with my head to theater. She raised an eyebrow at me, but took the ten I'd given her, and exchanged it for a ticket.

"Thanks a bunch," I murmured, and then I made my way into the theater.

I quickly walked around back to get a better view of the people. It was dark, and it looked like the movie had started already. After one walked around the theater though, I recognized the outline of Jerome's hair, and then my eyes confirmed it was him when I looked on from the side, and saw Patricia's face.

I sat down right behind them, and waited. I didn't know exactly what I was waiting _for. _I just knew that I didn't want them to know I was watching them. About a half hour into the movie, Patricia awkwardly put her head on Jerome's shoulder. I clenched my fists, struggling to keep myself under control-meaning to stay unnoticed.

Jerome shifted stiffly, and Patricia quickly pulled away from him. I smirked. They stayed sitting without touching for another fifteen minutes. Jerome reached his boney fingers into the large popcorn him and Patricia were sharing, and Patricia quickly reached her hand in as well. What was she doing? She didn't really like him...did she?

When their hands touched, Jerome quickly pulled his away. It was a quiet part in the movie, so I could here Patricia sigh angrily. That's when Jerome began to stretch his arm up, about to put it around Patricia's shoulders.

I leaned forward slowly and whispered, "Don't. You. _Dare._"

"What the hell?!" Jerome jumped up in surprise, and popcorn flew everywhere. People around turned to look at us, their expressions angry. That included Patricia.

"Eddie?!" she said in disbelief, squinting in the dark light of the movie theater.

"Uhh...nope!" I lied feebly. "No Eddie here!"

"You little Weasel!" Patricia snapped. Then she took her soda and dumped it on me before I could react. I shook my wildly, splattering soda on her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled, totally rage-quitting.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS FOR!" Patricia yelled back. "WHY'D YOU FOLLOW ME HERE?!"

"UHH-I DON'T KNOW-MAYBE BECAUSE I _CARE _ABOUT YOU?!" I was still yelling as security entered the theater with flashlights, asking what was going on. That didn't make me take my eyes away from Patricia though, meaning I didn't miss that surprised look on her face when I told her I cared about her.

"You...care about me?" she asked quietly. As she spoke, all the yelling and bright lights faded into one big noisy blur. _Until _a security guard grabbed the scruff of my shirt, and hauled me out of the theater, along with Patricia and Jerome.

"Was anyone hurt?" One of them asked when the three of us were out of the theater. We all shook out heads.

The cop nodded as another one spoke. "Then we don't even wanna know what happened, just get out of this theater right now." We nodded again and walked outside.

Jerome and Patricia turned to look at me, Jerome's eyebrows raised, and Patricia's arms crossed.

"I can explain-" I began.

"There's no need to," Jerome interrupted. "You obviously still have feelings for Trixie."

"Well, I-"

"Save it, Eddie," Patricia said rolling her eyes. Then she turned to Jerome. "Let's just go."

And so they went.

* * *

**A/N**

**In case you were wondering wether Patricia likes Jerome or not, the answer is that she ****doesn't. She was just trying to make herself like him by flirting with him. She did this because she wanted to get over Eddie. It didn't work, as you can probably tell.**

**~emwood ;)**


	8. Chapter 7: The First Dream

I stood in front of Anubis House, near the brick wall covered in ivy.

It was so cold, frost seemed to cover the wide-spread trees. My breath billowed in milky, misty clouds. Goosebumps spread up my arms and legs. I, being the logical man—well…adolescent—I am, went to go inside.

Apparently the house wanted to screw with me, 'cause every step I took brought me farther and farther from the most likely warm Anubis House.

Suddenly, a voice, louder than a crack of thunder setting off a nuclear bomb in my ear, rang from the fast darkening sky.

"CHOSEN! FROZEN! CHOSEN! FROZEN!"

I screamed in surprise, starting to run to the house, but it only made it seem kilometers away.

The voice was now barely a whisper…then it swiftly rose in volume. "chosen… frozen… chosen… FROZEN! CHOSEN! FROZEN!"

It was getting colder and colder, and Anubis was getting farther and farther away! I was beginning to go deaf. My limbs began to stiffen and I fell. "CHOSEN! FROZEN!"

I sat up abruptly in my bed and screamed—not girlishly, if you were wondering. I was sweaty and terrified. Fabian was up out of bed in an instant.

"What's wrong!?" he whispered worriedly. He stared at me with that panicked look of his.

I gulped, about to call an emergency Sibuna meeting, but when I continued to look at Fabian's panicked face, I couldn't. I kept thinking about what we were going through with Robert Frobisher, and how strict the teachers had been lately since Patricia and I pulled that stunt with Denby.

"Nothing..." I murmured. "Just go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Fabian asked, still concerned.

I nodded before laying back down. "Positive. It was nothing, really."

"Okay then," Fabian said quietly.

Eventually he fell back to sleep, but I didn't...


	9. Chapter 8: Snooping

Even though I didn't tell Sibuna about my dream, I was still nervous about it. So I decided that we should investigate the gatehouse.

"IT'S TEN-_O-_CLOCK!" Victor called from downstairs. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISELY; AND _THEN_ I WANT TO HEAR A PIN...DROP!"

"Okay, go back to your rooms and we'll meet in the usual spot in a half hour," I said to Sibuna. Amber, Alfie, Patricia, KT and Fabian nodded. Then they got up, and left. Fabian left too, but he would be back in five minutes after he brushed his teeth. Same with me.

I got my toothbrush and toothpaste from my toiletry bag, and turned to walk out. Patricia was still standing there, in my room. We were the only two left.

"Uhh...do you need something?" I asked, biting my lower lip with nervousness. When she didn't say anything, I added, "Look, about the whole movie thing-I'm really sorry. I just got-"

"Don't worry about it," she said, her tone honest.

I smiled. "Thanks Yacker."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Victor.

"THREE MINUTE WARNING!" He shouted.

"I better go," Patricia said. "I'll see you in a half hour."

"Can't wait," I murmured. Then she left, but not before I saw her blush.

"Eddie, hurry up!" Alfie whispered from behind me.

"Denby could be here any second!" Fabian backed him up.

"I know, I know," I said quietly. "Just chill." I turned Amber's bobby pin one last time, and the gatehouse door clicked open.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and the six of us tiptoed inside.

"Is it too damaged, or can I still use it?" Amber asked me, motioning to her bobby pin. "Because my hair is a total mess right now! It _needs_ to be pinned down!"

"Are you _really _worried about your hair right now?" I asked, annoyed and amused at the same time.

"Seriously Amber!" Patricia rolled her eyes and KT laughed.

"Sorry," Amber murmured.

"Can we focus, please?" Fabian asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Fabian's right," I said. "We need to be in and out as fast as possible."

"So...AFAP?" Alfie concluded.

"Alfie!" Amber snapped. "This is no time for jokes!"

"It wasn't even funny," Patricia said.

"Not even a little bit?" Alfie asked, pretending to be hurt.

"It doesn't matter whether it was funny or not!" I said. "We just need to find some clues or whatever, and get_ out!" _

"Eddie, is something...bothering you?" KT asked. Immediately, I thought of my dream, which caused a chill to run down my spine.

"No," I answered calmly. "I'm fine. Just spread out and look for clues. I'll be lookout.

"And you're sure you saw Denby in Victor's office before we left?" Fabian asked. I nodded and went to stand at the window beside the front door where we'd entered. Patricia walked over to me, and stood close, so our arms were touching. She didn't say anything; I appreciated that. Our pinkies looped together, and it was the best comfort I'd had in a long time.

"Guys," Amber asked from across the room. "Are these important?" All of us turned to look at the papers Amber was holding up. Fabian walked over and she handed them to him. He looked them over and then shook his head.

"These look like bills," he said, handing them back to Amber. "We need to keep looking!"

I watched Amber scan Ms. Denby's payments. She made a face at them. "Something wrong?" I asked her.

"She got blonde hair dye," Amber answered. Then she looked up at me. "I mean I always knew she was old, but not _gray-hair_ old."

"Some people just get gray hair," KT said. "It's not that big a deal." Alfie laughed, and I said, "Guys, focus." Everyone nodded and continued the search. A few minutes later, Fabian began to struggle with a locked draw in Denby's desk.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to stand beside him. "Can you get it open?"

Fabian shook his head. "It's…really tight."

"Tight?" I repeated.

"I don't know," he murmured. "I can't get it open."

I knelt down beside him. "Le'me see." Fabian moved over so I could looked at the box. I began shaking it. Nothing happened. It needed to be picked. I turned to Fabian. "What were you using?"

He handed me a rusty paperclip that was bent at the top. I carefully eased it into the lock, and wiggled it around until it fell into place. Then I pushed upward like I always did. The lock clicked, and I moved down to the next part. I pushed up but nothing happened. I had to reposition myself completely in order for the next piece of the lock to click. Finally, I shook the paper clip around, and the draw opened. I smiled as Sibuna gathered around me.

Inside the draw, there was multiple papers. Some looked brand new, like they had just been printed out. Others were yellow and wrinkled, like they were at least one hundred years old.

"Well what're we waiting for?" I asked. "Dig in!" Everyone reached into the draw, and grabbed a paper. We did this until it was empty. I began to read mine. Well, not completely. We didn't have a lot of time. The word 'Ammit' kept appearing, and there were pictures too—of swords and crocodiles, and….teeth.

"Anybody know anything about, Ammit the Devourer?" Alfie asked, looking up from his papers.

"Yeah," Fabian said. "She's an Egyptian goddess. She, ah, devourers people's souls."

"_Why?"_ Amber asked, cringing.

"Only if they lie," Fabian said.

"Then why haven't all _our_ should been devoured?" Patricia asked.

"She only gets to devour your soul, if it weighs more than the feather of truth. Your soul gets weighed against it when you die… According to Egyptian mythology."

"That's weird," KT murmured.

"Try _super _weird," Alfie said.

"And gross!" Amber added.

"I think you guys are observing the wrong things," Fabian said.

"Yeah," I backed him up. "Like: why does Denby have these papers in the first place?"

"Good point," Alfie said. Everyone nodded.

"Okay," KT started, "should we take these back to the house."

"Let's take pictures," I suggested.

Fabian nodded and took out his phone. "Eddie, can you hold up that one." He gestured to the paper I had. It was one of the old ones.

Just as I held it up, and Fabian turned the flash of his camera on, the gatehouse door creaked open. All of us jumped in surprise. I was about to find a place to hide, but it was too late.

"What on _earth_ is the meaning of this?!" It was Victor who spoke. He was followed by Denby.

"Are you going through my _private_ things?!" Denby shrieked.

"We were just—" I began.

"Save it!" Victor said. "Now come with me! All of you." He then took us back to Anubis. What followed was horrible. It didn't happen until the next day. I won't go into detail, I'll just say it. Everyone in Sibuna was expelled, by my own father


End file.
